Bored
by Kvdm223
Summary: The TMI gang is bored on a hot day and the power is down. What will happen? I know it sounds stupid but this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys and gals. I had this idea for a while and this is my first fanfic, so please don't be to mean. I'm South African but I was in Dubai for winter vacation (not that its winter there). I was practically melting. So here's my story. Read and review. If you guys like it I will continue. :D******

**Chapter one**

"I'm bored!" Isabelle moans for probably the 100th time today.

It is an extremely hot day and the power is down. Everyone is sitting in the TV-room.

"We're all bored Iz," Clary grumbles irritably. Just then Maryse walks into the TV-room.

"Why don't you kids go train or something?" she suggests seeing them moping.  
"We've already trained this morning and it's too hot," Jace answers.

"So? You can never have enough training and the training room has an air con and a generator."Maryse says and walks out.

"You know," Alec says after a few minutes "she does have point." He shrugs and goes back to staring out the window.

"I have an idea!" Clary suddenly shouts.

"Tell me its better than my mom's!" Isabelle mumbles.

"Well is close to hers, but I suggest we have a little competition to see who's the best!" Clary says excitedly.

"Sounds awesome! Let's call Simon, Magnus and Maia and Jordan to see if they want to join!" Isabelle says and runs off to call the others while Clary, Jace and Alec trudge off to the training room.

**So I know its short but I hope you guys liked it. Review please. Don't be to mean.****  
****'Till next time****  
****Kvdm223**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys sorry I took so long but I was VERY busy this week. I had netball on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday so I am dog tired. But here it is now. Special thanks to .9, Clace13, Lady Kalee, Buttercup, Binx, Hithereilovebooks for reviewing and favouriting and following. I really appreciate it. So here is the new chapter. Enjoy. :D**

**Oh, and i don't own anything. Just the story line. (forgot to add that last time, sorry) **

**Chapter 2  
**  
In half an hour all participating shadowhunters and downworlders were waiting in the training room.

"Ok, now that everyone is here I'll tell you the rules." Magnus starts. "All will participate in pairs as follow: Clary and Jace, Izzy and Simon, Maia and Jordan and Alec and me. If shadowhunter use their angel runes and warlock, of which I'm the only one here, use magic, they will be disqualified. If you are caught cheating in any way you will be punished by the rest of us." he said smiling evilly by the end. "Any questions?"

Clary, who was absentmindedly playing with her hair, put up her hand like a first-grader.

"Yes, dear Clarrissa?"

"What will the punishments be?" She asked. "Let's just say it will involve a lot of glitter." Magnus answered evilly.

"Well then, let the games begin!" Jace exclaimed for the first time"

"And may the odds be ever in your favour!" Clary and Simon said at the same and ending up laughing.

"Geeks" Jordan said and sighed in mock-disappointment. At that everyone burst out laughing.

"Well then, what is the first challenge going to be?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

Magnus snapped his finger and said "That"

**Oooooh! What did Magnus conjure up? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out. Oh and I don't own the hunger games. Reviews please and enjoy the rest of your weekend! **

**'Till next time  
Kvdm223 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hahahahaha. So I got a review saying I tease you people with my cliffhangers but I figured out that cliffhangers = reviews. Mwhahahaha. So you're probably waiting for my newest chapter here it is.

I don't own anything. Just the story line. Oh and clothes and that kinda stuff.

"Well then, what is the first challenge going to be?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

Magnus snapped his finger and said "That"

In front of everyone was a HUGE TV screen, a Wii and numerous Wii-remotes **(not sure what its called)** in different colours for each player. On the screen was a paused tennis game.

"Seriously Magnus, a Wii?" Clary asked trying not to burst out laughing and a look on her face that said are-you-mentally-stable.  
"I didn't want anyone getting hurt and I wanted to test out my new Wii" he answered innocently

"What is a Wii" Jace asked dumb struck. Issabelle and Alec equally confused.

With that Clary couldn't stifle her laughs anymore and went hysterical with tears running down her cheeks at the other shadowhunters' facial-expressions.

"A Wii is a gaming consul used by mundanes but its quite easy to control since its wireless." Clary explained after she recovered from her laughing.

"Who's up first?" Magnus asked.

"What about Clary and Jace vs Izzy and Me?" Simon suggested.

"Game on!" Clary agrees.

While everyone else goes to grab a chair, Clary and Simon show Izzy and Jace how a Wii and tennis, since they don't know how to play, works.

"Well then. Let's begin!"Jace says.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still cannot believe the bloodsucker beat me" Jace mumbles annoyed.

"We only lost by one point and it was duce all the way until you hit the ball to hard, so please don't sulk about this." Clary tells him.

"Yeah Jace, maybe the next game will be more in your line of likes."  
Izzy said.

She had surprisingly got the hang of tennis quickly and put up quite a fight. Her only problem was that Jace caught on just as quickly.

Next Magnus and Alec played vs Maia and Jordan.

It was quite a game and Maia and Jordan won by sheer dumb luck when Maia hit the ball just in the corner.

She and Jordan kissed each other happily. They played Izzy and Simon and Simon's team won while Magnus and Alec played Clary and Jace where Jace's team won. Meanwhile Magnus had conjured up yet another screen showing the scores. In first place was Izzy and Simon. Second was Maia and Jordan. Third was Clary and Jace and last were Magnus and Alec.

"So guys," Magnus asked "who's in for another game?".

**Hahahahaha. So how many of you thought it was gonna be a obstacle course or something. Please review and tell me who I surprised.  
Till next time.  
Kvdm223.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OMW guys! I had such a busy week so far but here is my newest chapie**

**Does anyone else think that Swedish House Mafia's "Don't you worry child" makes you think of TMI? Tell me in your reviews or PM me and tell me what you think. **

**I don't own TMI cuz if I did COHF would've been out sooner!**

"Well seeing as we're not gonna train we might as well play something else." Clary says.

"How about something more classic like Monopoly or Scrabble?" Simon suggests

Once again the others looked confused.

"I knew the guy who invented Monopoly." Magnus says ignoring Jace and the others.

"Can someone please tell us what Monopoly or Scramble is?"Isabelle bursts out, tired of being ignored.

"First of all," Maia starts "it's Scrabble and its board games that mundanes play. Shortly Monopoly is a game where you buy properties and build houses on them. If a person falls on your property, they have to pay rent. The person with the most money and properties wins. Scrabble is a game where you build words and get points accordingly. The person with the most points wins."

"Oh!" the three Lightwoods chorused

"So we're going old school?"Asks Simon

"I for one would like to see how these "board games" as you call it work" Alec agrees. Jace also nods in agreement.

"Sure, I'll conjure up some board games!" Magnus says excitedly and snaps his finger. Two boxes appear on the table and Clary takes the box that says Scrabble on it and opens it. She takes out the board and sees that the tile racks are once again in different colours for each player.

"Where did you get multi-coloured tile racks?"She asks admiring an emerald green one.

"Oh you know, here, there, everywhere..."Magnus says not answering her question "But I thought it would be nice if each one of us has a different colour that reminds me of them and not to get confused when someone switches their own rack with someone else while trying to cheat."

"So then this is probably yours?"Clary says giggling while holding up a glitter covered one.

"Yes!" he says blushing

In the end Magnus got his glitter covered rack, Clary got an emerald green one, Jace a gold one, Isabelle a purple one, Simon a blood red one, Alec a blue one, Maia a chocolate brown one and Jordan a sea green one.

"Wait, why do I get a sea green one?"Jordan asks confused.

"cuzyoumakemethinkofasurferdude" Magnus mumbles unintelligible.

"What?"

"You make me think of a surfer dude..." Magnus says blushing.

For a few seconds there was an awkward silence and then everyone was laughing.

"Let's play "Simon finally says trying to calm down the rest.

**Ok it's short. I know but I have a little bit of writers block so review and give me some ideas and games you would like to see them play. **

**Till next time**

**Kvdm223 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys. Please don't kill me. I had a really busy month with at least 4 projects to finish... But I'm back. So I was thinking since I'm South African. How many of you other people can speak afrikaans? PM me and we can chat. **

**Like usual, I don't own any thing but the story line. **

**Chapter 5**

After everyone got tiles and got the hang of how it worked, they were on their second game and Clary was about to start.

"Hmmmmmm... Aah I got one. I play LOVE." Clary decides and takes 4 letters out of the bag.

"Is that for me?" Jace asks

"No. Its for Church." She says sarcastically. "Of course its for you!"

"Oh ok. Then I'll play VERY with your V." Says Jace and places his 3 letters and taking new ones.

"My turn." Simon says " I'll play GROSS with Jace's R"

And so the game went on without many troubles along the way.

...

"Time for a new game and a new angle. This is getting boring" Magnus says and snaps his fingers.

The board games disappeared and a new box appeared.

"Twister?" Alec asks picking up the box.

"I'm so not playing!" Clary exclaims. "I'm too small and always gets crushed"

"Fine. You can be the spinner"Magnus says.

After the game rules are described to everyone the game starts.

"Ok. Jace, you first." Clary says spinning the small arrow on the board. "Right foot ,green. "

...

After a while everyone was all tangled up and it looked so funny that Clary started laughing. Jace was at the bottom with Magnus over him. Isabelle's left leg was snaked in between Simon's right arm and head. Alec was somewhere under them all and the two werewolves were not playing.  
"Simon. Put you right foot on red" Clary finally got out.

Simon tried to move his foot but fell which then unbalanced Isabelle ,who then kicked Magnus ,who fell on Jace and all they heard from Alec was a muffled "Ooooff".

At this Clary fell on the floor laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her cheeks and it took her twelve minutes to calm down. By then the others were untangled and on their feet. The twister was already gone.

"So, what are we gonna do now" asked Maia.

**What will be next? Any suggestions are welcome. Also PM's and reviews will be highly appreciated. Especially reviews (hint hint). **

**Till next time **  
**Kvdm223**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my fellow fanfictioneers (is that even a word?). So please don't kill me, I was on vacation (again). Now I only have one semester of grade 7 left. But it was a good run. This vacation I went to go canoeing on the Orange River (go look on a world map if you don't know where it is). Anyway here is my latest chapter.**

"Oooooh, I know what we can do!" Clary shouts suddenly, making Issabelle jump.

"First of all, ow my ears. Second, what is this wonderful plan of your?" Izzy says.

"How about we play Cluedo!"

"Oh! We love that game!" Jace shouts.

"You guys know Cluedo?" Simon exclaims. His expression is priceless and Clary bursts out laughing.

"Yes, we use it to practice our deceiving and investigation skills." Alec replies.

Magnus quickly conjures up the board games and the game begins. Clary is Mr. Green, Jace is Colonel Mustard, Izzy plays as Ms Scarlet and Magnus is Mr. Plum and Simon and Alec unfortunately has to be Ms White and Mrs Peacock.

############################################

After a while Jace is convinced he knows the answer.

"I tell you guys it's Clary, in the observatory, with the candlestick!"

"Well I think its Jace, in the observatory, with the candlestick!" Clary counters.

"As much as I hate to admit, I think your wrong, Clary..."Simon trails off knowingly.

"For once we agree on something, bloodsucker" Jace says smuggly

"Well since the game is practically over, why don't we just check and see who wins already?" Manus moans.

"No!" Clary argues.

"Yes!" Jace argues back

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Tired of the bickering, Issabelle snatches up the envelope with the answer and opens it.

"Well guess who won!"

"Me!" yells Clary.

"Us!" Simon and Jace yell.

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Oh just shut up already! I'll tell you who won. And the winner is..."

**So I know it's like super short but I have school tomorrow and I still have homework. Just hold on to this story and REVIEW. It really helps. I shall try to update soon. **

**Ps. Who can guess my real name? I'll give the person who guesses right some virtual cookies or Dauntless Cake :P!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**I got some real nice reviews from you guys. Dauntless cake for all my reviewers. None of you guessed my name right though. :( First day of school wasn't that bad. We actually laughed the whole day. So since my day was so awesome I decided to give you guys another chapter. May the odds be ever in your favor!**

**I don't own TMI or THG. **

"And the winner is..." Issabelle draws out the answer on purpose, frustrating Clary. "Jace and Simon!"

" Noooooooooo!" Clary moans.  
"Whoohoo! We win! We win!" Jace and Simon chant. They Hi-five and everyone looks shocked for a moment then bursts out laughing. Clary just sits on the floor moping.

"Aw cheer up muffin. Rather help us think what to do next!" Magnus says.

" I'm tired of playing board games!" Jace says.

"Yeah. I always lose!" Alec chants.

"Ooh! How about we do karaoke!" Magnus yells.  
Everyone agrees and Magnus conjures everything up.

Suddenly someone's phone rings. It's Maia's.

"Hey. Maia talking... Hey Luke...With Clary and the rest of the gang...Sure. What do you need me to do?... Me and Jordan?... Ok. Be there just now. Toodles. I'll tell her. Bye now".

"Hey we got to go. Luke needs us for a mission. He says to tell Clary 'Hi' and that she needs to be home at 10 pm. Bye" she says.

"Bye" everyone says and the two werewolves leave.

"So who's singing first?". Magnus asks.

"I vote Clary! " Issabelle yells.  
"Me to!" Jace agrees.

"Aww fine. But you're next Iz!" Clary says smiling.

She tells Magnus her song, grabs a mike and waits for the music to start. As soon as the music starts, Simon grins.

**"This city is so pretty**  
**Under moonlit skies we'll be hanging like a cigarette**  
**So stunning start runnin'**  
**Tonight's like a knife would you cut me with your kiss?**

**I bleed, red lips you're unbelievable**  
**Can't miss this chance to take you, out**  
**Here's my invitation**

**Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA**  
**Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day**  
**When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?**  
**Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA**  
**Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames**  
**Let the good times roll we can let go**  
**Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh**

**This city was your city**  
**Heels on the sidewalk beggin' for a backbeat**  
**Don't worry I fight dirty**  
**Tonight's like a right hook knock you off your feet**

**I'll be yours truly unbelievable can't miss this chance to take you, out**  
**Here's your invitation**

**Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA**  
**Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day**  
**When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?**  
**Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA**  
**Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames**  
**Let the good times roll we can let go**  
**Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world**

**Kiss it all goodbye tonight you've never been more alive (You're so alive)**  
**You're not afraid to die and I can see it in your eyes, your eyes**

**Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA**  
**Take the streets all night 'cause we sleep all day**  
**When the world comes crashing down who's ready to party?**  
**Hello Brooklyn, Hey LA**  
**Coast to coast I'll take you down in flames**  
**Let the good times roll we can let go**  
**Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world**

**London, Tokyo, Boston, Frisco**  
**DC, Chicago, Baltimore, Toronto**  
**(There's a party at the end of the world)**  
**Memphis, Rio, Dublin, Mexico**  
**Paris, here we go**  
**Everybody knows there's a party at the end of the world"**

Magnus, Jace, Alec and Issabelle stands there in awe.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Jace exclaims.

"Yeah. Neither did I. But now its Izzy's turn" she says grinning.

Issabelle tells Magnus her song, takes the mike from Clary and waits.

**"You shout it out,**  
**But I can't hear a word you say**  
**I'm talking loud not saying much**  
**I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet**  
**You shoot me down, but I get up**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**

**Cut me down**  
**But it's you who'll have further to fall**  
**Ghost town and haunted love**  
**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**  
**I'm talking loud not saying much**

**I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**Ricochet, you take your aim**  
**Fire away, fire away**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**

**Stone-hard, machine gun**  
**Firing at the ones who run**  
**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**

**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**You shoot me down but I won't fall**  
**I am titanium**  
**I am titanium**"

"Nice!" Clary says.  
"I know but I'm not done yet. Come listen here Clary. I have a plan. "

Clary goes to Issabelle and she whispers in her ear. Clary grins and also takes a mike while Izzy tells Magnus the song. They wait grinning.

"This song is dedicated to Jace and Simon" they say and the music starts.

(Bold Izzy. Normal Clary. Bold italics together)

**"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _**

**If you want my future forget my past,**  
**If you wanna get with me better make it fast, **  
**Now don't go wasting my precious time, **  
**Get your act together we could be just fine **

**I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,**  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. **_

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends** (gotta get with my friends) **  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

**What do you think about that now you know how I feel, **  
**Say you can handle my love are you for real, **  
**I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try **  
**If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye. **

**Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, **  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
_**I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really **_  
_**really really wanna zigazig ha. **_

**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) **  
**Make it last forever friendship never ends, **  
**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, **  
**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. **

**So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,**  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
**we got G like MC who likes it on an **  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me you'll see,  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around **  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.

_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends), **_  
_**Make it last forever friendship never ends, **_  
_**If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, **_  
_**Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. **_  
_**If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, **_  
_**you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam **_

**Slam your body down and wind it all around. **  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (uh uh).  
**Slam your body down and wind it all around.**  
Slam your body down zigazig ah

_**If you wanna be my lover."**_

At the end they're all laughing and its Simons turn.

**"Hey, hey, hey**

**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Your lipstick stains**  
**On the front lobe of my**  
**Left-side brains**  
**I knew I wouldn't forget you**  
**And so I went and let you**  
**Blow my mind**

**Your sweet moonbeam**  
**The smell of you in every**  
**Single dream I dream**  
**I knew when we collided**  
**You're the one I have decided**  
**Who's one of my kind**

**Hey soul sister**  
**Ain't that mister mister**  
**On the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair, you know**  
**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**

**Just in time**  
**I'm so glad you have**  
**A one track mind like me**  
**You gave my life direction**  
**A game show love connection**  
**We can't deny**

**I'm so obsessed**  
**My heart is bound to beat**  
**Right out my untrimmed chest**  
**I believe in you**  
**Like a virgin, you're Madonna**  
**And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind**

**Hey soul sister**  
**Ain't that mister mister**  
**On the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair, you know**  
**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**The way you can cut a rug**  
**Watching you is the only drug I need**  
**So gangster, I'm so thug**  
**You're the only one I'm dreaming of**

**You see, I can be myself now finally**  
**In fact there's nothing I can't be**  
**I want the world to see you'll be with me**

**Hey soul sister**  
**Ain't that mister mister**  
**On the radio, stereo**  
**The way you move ain't fair, you know**  
**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**Hey soul sister**  
**I don't wanna miss**  
**A single thing you do**  
**Tonight**

**Hey, hey, hey**  
**Tonight**  
**Hey, hey, hey**  
**Tonight"**

"Aww" Clary teases him.

"Yeah yeah. You know I like that song. But now its your boyfriend's turn"

Jace goes up, tells magnus his song and wait.

**"Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh eh eh)**  
**What you got, a billion coulda never bought (eh eh eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**  
**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**  
**So just forget about the world we young tonight**  
**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause all I need**  
**Is a beauty and a beat**  
**Who can make my life complete**  
**It's all bout you,**  
**When the music makes you move**  
**Baby do it like you do**  
**Cause...uh**

**[Beat break]**

**Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh eh eh)**  
**Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now (eh eh eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**  
**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**  
**So just forget about the world we young tonight**  
**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause...uh all I need**  
**Is a beauty and a beat**  
**Who can make my life complete**  
**It's all bout you,**  
**When the music makes you move**  
**Baby do it like you do**

**(Jace let's Nicki Minaj's part just play out)**  
**uhh...uhh**  
**In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline**  
**World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**  
**Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether**  
**Buns out, weiner, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selena**  
**Beauty, beauty and the beat**  
**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**  
**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**  
**Every time a beauty on the beats ...beats**  
**(Yeah, yeah, yeah,yeah, let's go, let's go)**

**Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**

**Cause all I need**  
**Is a beauty and a beat**  
**Who can make my life complete**  
**It's all bout you, (all I need is you)**  
**When the music makes you move**  
**Baby do it like you do**  
**Cause...uh**

"Seriouly. Justin Bieber? Dude! You can't sing that to Clary she'll cry! She loves JB" Simon jokes. Clary just elbows him.

"So Alec, it's your turn bro!" Jace says.

Alec nervously goes and tell his song and waits.

**"Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**  
**And you let her go**

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes**  
**Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
**Everything you touch surely dies**

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
**Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
**But never to touch and never to keep**  
**'Cause you loved her too much**  
**And you dived too deep**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**  
**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**  
**Will you let her go?**

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go". **

"Nice my dear. But I do believe it is now my turn!" Magnus says and takes a mike and picks a song.

**"I threw a wish in the well,**  
**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**  
**I looked to you as it fell,**  
**And now you're in my way**

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**  
**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**  
**I wasn't looking for this,**  
**But now you're in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**  
**I took no time with the fall**  
**You gave me nothing at all,**  
**But still, you're in my way**

**I beg, and borrow and steal**  
**Have foresight and it's real**  
**I didn't know I would feel it,**  
**But it's in my way**

**Your stare was holdin',**  
**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**  
**Hot night, wind was blowin'**  
**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**It's hard to look right,**  
**At you baby,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**  
**And this is crazy,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**  
**Try to chase me,**  
**But here's my number,**  
**So call me, maybe?**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**  
**I missed you so bad**  
**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?"**

"Hahahaha. Jeez Magnus. Since when do you like girl songs?" Izzy laughs.

"Since always. But you guys have to pick a winner. I have a hard song for them to try. "

"Clary!" They all shout and Clary is shocked.

"Great! Go get your mike Firestar. Your singing Popdanthology. 50+ of the best songs in one remix!"

"Ooh. I've heard that before!"

"Ready then."

Clary grins and the music starts

**"I'm at a payphone **  
**the sun goes down**  
**The stars come out**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Where have the times gone**  
**My universe will never be the same**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**(Pop Dan-thology)**  
**Here we go**  
**All I wanna do is love your body**  
**Ah, ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby**  
**I had a tonight is your lucky night, Iknow you want it**  
**Ah, ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby**  
**I had a way then losing it all on my own**  
**I find it so stupid, so why should I hide**  
**Don't wake me up**  
**Yeah, I love to make love to you, baby**  
**Sorry for party rockin'**  
**Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck**  
**Some nights I call it a draw**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**Now I'm at a payphone**  
**Hell yeah, dirty bass**  
**Guetto girl, you drive cray**  
**Hell yeah, dirty bass**  
**Uh, uh, uhu**  
**Lets go**  
**Turn up the music cause this song just came on**  
**I'm talking here and now**  
**I'm talking here and now Let's go**

**Turn up the music if they try to turn us down  
I'm talking here and now  
I'm talking here and now  
It's not about what you've done  
It's about what you doing  
I cross my heart and I hope to die  
It's all about where you going  
No matter where you've been  
That I'll only stay with you one more night  
Uh, uh, uhu  
Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss (let's go)  
Hey, I heard you were a wild one  
Cause that's just how we do  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino (let's go)  
So right  
Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight  
Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right  
Ooh baby baby  
I let it fall, my heart  
And as it fell, you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over,  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
You chewed me up and spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth  
You took my light, you drained me down  
But that was then and this is now  
Well, let me love you  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared, it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
Well, let me love you  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to waste, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break  
This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
So if by the time  
The bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home...  
Tonight (I'm wide awake)  
We are young  
I can go fast, I can go slow  
I can go places nobody else goes  
Tonight (I'm wide awake)  
We are young  
I can go fast, I can go slow  
I can go places nobody else goes  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag swag swag, on you  
Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I dunno about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three two, swag  
Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
Starships were meant to fly  
We don't even have to try  
Oppan Ganganm style  
And it feels like I am just too close to love you  
We've reached the climax  
As long as you love me  
Hey sexy lady  
Woah-oh-oh-oh it's always a good time  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
As long as you love me  
Hey sexy lady  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Oppan Ganganm style  
Shine bright like a diamond  
Huh!  
Pound the alarm  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for someone  
Someone who can please me  
Love me all night long  
I've been everywhere, man  
Looking for you, babe  
Looking for you, babe  
Searching for you, babe  
Naneun sanai  
Jeomjanha boijiman nol  
ttaen noneun sanai  
Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai  
Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai  
Geureon sanai  
At skyfall  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochets, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
This is love, this is love, this is international love  
Where you been?  
Where you been all my life?  
Where have you been all my life  
There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes  
Like when you said you felt  
So happy you could die  
Forget about your friends  
They don't care where we go  
If they do we'll get lost in a crowd of people  
I've been looking for you forever baby we go  
Together baby we go, we go  
We'll run where lights won't chase us  
Hide where love can save us  
I will never let you go  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
L.U.V Madonna  
Y.O.U. you wanna  
L.U.V Madonna  
Y.O.U. you wanna".**

By the end she's out of breath but laughing.  
Everyone pats her on the back.

"This was fun! What's next?".

**So I think that's the longest one yet, but that only because of the songs (which I don't own). So Review and give a game you want them to play. Cookies or Dauntless cake for my reviewers!**

**Till next time**

**Kvdm223**

**Ps. My name is still a guessing game. (that rhymes!) Here is a clue: K_r_ a!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well ,well. I'm back and I'm so tired. I simply hate PE. So Dauntless cake to Greyshadow. My name is indeed Karla. The rest of you awesome people can also have some. Here is my newest chapter. **

"How about we have a cooking competition?" Izzy suggests.  
"Only if you are being a judge!" Jace quickly says.  
"Fine." she groans.

They decide that Izzy, Magnus and Alec will judge.

"This is so gonna be yummy!" Magnus says licking his lips.  
"What are we going to cook?" Clary asks.  
"You guys will cook a South African delicacy called Milk tart. Here are your recipes. Your time starts now"

Clary takes her recipe and quickly reads it.

_**Milk Tart. Serves 8**_

_**Ingredients – pastry:**_  
_**2 cups flour**_  
_**1 egg**_  
_**½ cup sugar**_  
_**2 tsp baking powder**_  
_**125g butter**_  
_**pinch of salt**_

_**Method – pastry:**_  
_**Cream butter and sugar well together and add the egg, before beating well.**_  
_**Add all other ingredients – making a stiff dough.**_  
_**Press into one or two round cake tins/pie dishes and bake at 180°C until light brown.**_

_**Ingredients – filling:**_  
_**4 ½ cups milk**_  
_**2 ½ tbsp cornflour**_  
_**1 cup sugar**_  
_**3 eggs**_  
_**pinch of salt**_  
_**2 ½ tbsp flour**_  
_**1 tsp vanilla essence**_  
_**a big spoon of butter**_

_**Method – filling:**_  
_**Bring milk to the boil.**_  
_**Beat eggs well and add sugar, flour, cornflour and salt.**_  
_**Mix well.**_  
_**Pour boiling milk into the mixture and stir well.**_  
_**Return to stove and stir well until mixture thickens.**_  
_**Add butter and vanilla essence and pour into cooked shell.**_  
_**Allow to cool in the fridge (you do not need to cook the tart any further)**_  
_**To decorate, sprinkle with cinnamon.**_

She gets started with her pastry and when its done she puts it in the oven to bake. Before she gets started on her filling, she glances over at Jace and Simon. Simon is clearly still struggling with his pastry and Jace is somehow covered in flour. Clary also has a bit of flour on her and patches white cover her fiery red hair. She does her filling and pour it into the now golden brown pastry shell. It looks and smells delicious.

Simon finaly got his pastry in the oven and starts on the filling when he sees Clary is done. He and Jace are now head to head.

When everyone is done they take their Milk Tarts to the judges and leave. Izzy, Magnus and alec taste everyone's Milk Tart.

"After a long and tasty discussion we have decided that the winner is ... CLARY!" Magnus announces just as Maryse walks in.  
"What did Clary win?" She asks  
"Our cooking competition!" Izzy announces.  
"I thought you guys were training?"  
They stare at her dumb struck.  
" I could forget this if I can also have some of Clary's whatever she made?"  
"Sure. Its Milk Tart. From South Africa. I got the recipe when Alec and I went there."Magnus says and gives Maryse a piece from Clary's.  
" This is delicious. Well done Clary." Maryse says and walks out.

"That was close. " Alec sighs and looks at the time. "No wonder mom came to look for us! Its already 22:35!"  
"I vote we have a sleep over a my place." Magnus suggets. Everyone agrees and go pack their bags.

**Ok then. That's all I have for now. But I'm also posting a TMI + The Host xover. Please read. I think the only other one is spanish? **

**Till next time. **  
**Karla**


End file.
